Adoptie
Opgelet: deze pagina wordt niet meer gebruikt. Wil je een wiki adopteren, ga dan naar Adoptie:Aanvragen. Stond je aanvraag nog op deze pagina en is er niet op gereageerd, creëer dan opnieuw een aanvraag op de nieuwe aanvraagpagina. Veel succes nog met het adopteren van een wiki! thumb|200px Deze pagina is bedoeld om aan te vragen op inactieve wiki's, of actieve wiki's zonder actieve bureaucraat. Op actieve wiki's: praat met de bureaucraat of open een Aanvraag op de daar voorziene pagina (indien aanwezig). Wiki's kunnen alleen geadopteerd worden door een actief lid -- dus voor je beheerdersrechten aanvraagt, zorg er a.u.b. dat je aan de volgende eisen voldoet. Alvast veel geluk! Vermeld a.u.b. de naam van de wiki! Klik hier om een nieuwe aanvraag te maken! __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ ca:Wikia:Adopció de:Projekt:Beantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption es:Project:Peticiones de adopción en:Project:Adoption pl:Project:Adoptuj wiki Harry Potter wiki (geaccepteerd) Ik wil graag Bureaucraat worden op de Harry Potter wiki. Ik heb al veel werk gedaan en er moet nog veel gebeuren. Samben jun 9, 2010 18:27 (UTC) :Hiya! Leuk dat je de wiki wilt adopteren. Zou je het nog even met Wouter15 willen overleggen? Dan kan ik jullie beide daar rechten geven, want natuurlijk moet hij daarmee instemmen. Mark (talk) jun 10, 2010 15:49 (UTC) :: Wouter15 het ook goed als we allebei de rechten krijgen krijgen. Samben jun 10, 2010 18:20 (UTC) :::Geweldig. Rechten geregeld. Lees door voor verdere informatie. Succes! Mark (talk) jun 11, 2010 13:12 (UTC) 24 wiki (geaccepteerd) Ik zou graag de 24 Wiki adopteren: #Er is niemand in meer dan 60 dagen #Er zijn geen Sysops/Bureaucrats #Er moet nog erg veel gedaan worden... --Station7 jun 14, 2010 13:57 (UTC) :Geweldig. Zolang je op de wiki blijft bewerken, zal ik je administrator rechten geven :). Vergeet niet door te lezen. Mark (talk) jun 14, 2010 14:32 (UTC) Red Dead wiki (geaccepteerd) Ik zou graag de Red Dead wiki willen adopteren. Ik heb al wat sjablonen en pagina's gemaakt en de enige admin op de wiki is afwezig. --Aaarto aug 22, 2010 15:40 (UTC) :OK. Zo lang je blijft bewerken natuurlijk :). De wiki heeft hard een goede administrator nodig! Succes met de rechten! Zoals altijd, bekijk ook de pagina even. Mark (talk) aug 24, 2010 14:07 (UTC) ::Bedankt! --Aaarto aug 24, 2010 15:43 (UTC) Fallout wiki (geaccepteerd) Het is waarschijnlijk nog wat te vroeg om het te vragen, maar toch doe ik het: ik zou graag de Fallout wiki adopteren. Ik weet het, ik heb er nog niet veel uitgericht, maar ik zou de wiki graag willen uitbreiden en weer actief maken. Ik weet zelfs niet of er wel administrators of bureaucraten zijn. Als ik het nu nog niet mag doen, begrijp ik het wel: maar denk eraan, dan vraag ik het later gewoon opnieuw XD Xsdvd - feb 6, 2011 16:27 (UTC) :Oh, en nog iets: op de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki, de wiki waar ik nu het meest op bewerk, ben ik al enige tijd administrator, dus ik heb wel al ervaring met speciale rechten. Als ik de Fallout Wiki zou mogen adopteren en daar (hopelijk) bureaucraatrechten krijg, dan weet ik wel al wat kan en niet kan. Op de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki ben ik soms de enige administrator die online is. Die Wiki bestaat nog altijd, dus zo slecht doe ik het dan ook weer niet :P :Maar nogmaals als mijn aanvraag hier zou worden afgewezen, dan zal ik dat ook aanvaarden. Ik zal dan nog wat meer bewerken op de Fallout Wiki. Misschien dat ik het dan later nog eens vraag.... :Xsdvd - feb 7, 2011 15:19 (UTC) ::Geweldig :). Rechten geregeld. Mark (talk) feb 13, 2011 10:46 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki (Geregeld op de Wiki) De Harry Potter wiki is verplaats naar Shoutwiki. Kan ik de Wikia versie adopteren? Ik heb zelf al een paar andere wiki's. -- - Overleg feb 17, 2011 20:00 (UTC) :Het is al geregeld. -- - Overleg feb 18, 2011 16:26 (UTC) Wikistad Dit is geen aanvraag tot adoptie van Wikistad, maar graag zou ik sysoprechten verkrijgen. Ik ben al lange tijd aan en af actief geweest op de wiki, die helaas nu al weer een tijd inactief is. Met enkele van de huidige sysops onderhoud ik makkelijk contact, aangezien ze voornamelijk actief zijn op zusterprojecten, zoals Wikination, maar het blijft vervelend dat ik naar hen moet snellen om bv. een pagina te verwijderen of iets aan de thuispagina te veranderen, en zij me verder niet echt kunnen helpen, al willen ze dat wel. Groeten Echocho mei 13, 2011 19:52 (UTC) :Die wiki kan zo te zien wel nog een Bureaucraat gebruiken. Misschien kan je met de sysops overleggen of er iemand geschikt is voor de rol ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) mei 14, 2011 17:52 (UTC) ::Als er nog veel schoonmaakwerk moet gebeuren wil ik ook wel even helpen hoor! Ik ben op mijn eige wiki ook de boel aan het opruimen en heb er dus veel ervaring mee en vind het nog leuk ook :) Wouter15 mei 15, 2011 19:27 (UTC) :::Zouden jullie eerst even met de locale sysops willen overleggen? Mark (talk) mei 17, 2011 18:07 (UTC) ::::Is goed. Wouter15 mei 17, 2011 22:01 (UTC) Bassie en Adriaan (geaccepteerd) Kan ik de Bassie en Adriaan wiki adopteren? -- - Overleg aug 21, 2011 19:00 (UTC) :Ik heb je de rechten gegeven. Succes! Mark (talk) aug 25, 2011 20:08 (UTC) South Park wiki (geaccepteerd) Hallo, ik wil graag de South Park wiki adopteren. Ik heb al wat aflevering pagina's toegevoegd. Ik heb vorige maand al een wiki gemaakt maar toch vind ik een adoptie aanvraag van de Nederlandse South Park wiki toepasselijk. De admin is al niet meer actief sinds Oktober 2010 (en de keer ervoor was September 2010) en de hoofdpagina is beschermd en niet meer bewerkt sinds Juni 2010. De wiki zelf heeft erg weinig pagina's en informatie. Ik zal komende week zoveel mogelijk werken aan de wiki. DryYoshi aug 22, 2011 20:33 (UTC) :Je hebt de rechten ontvangen. Houd vol zo! Mark (talk) aug 25, 2011 20:08 (UTC) ::Bedankt, ik zal het mooi even gaan opknappen en info toevoegen :) DryYoshi aug 26, 2011 09:15 (UTC) NL HaloNation (geaccepteerd) Hoi, Ik wil graag de Nederlandse HaloNation adopteren. Deze site is al vanaf januari 2009 verlaten (met een paar uitzonderingen) maar de site zelf is erg "vervallen" en "out-dated" met maar 4 pagina's. Misschien dat jullie op de hoogte zijn van de poging to overname van de Engelse HaloNation door trolls van andere wikia's, daar hoor ik niet bij. Ik ben een admin en gerespecteerd lid van de Engelse HaloNation. Hopelijk to gauw, Wilc0 (Talk) :Hoi Wilc0! Alhoewel je nog geen bewerkingen heb, vertrouw ik je voldoende om goed om te gaan met de rechten. Succes op de wiki! Mark (talk) sep 12, 2011 11:25 (UTC) Memory Alpha NL (geaccepteerd) Ik zou graag de Nederlandse Memory Alpha wiki willen adopteren. Ik ben vanaf 2005 tot 2009 actief geweest op deze site en ben na twee jaar weer helemaal terug op de wiki. Ik ben hier nog steeds een admin, maar ik zou qua rechten een stapje hoger willen staan. Op het technische vlak heb ik soms hulp nodig van mijn Engelse MA collega's, maar ik kan hen nu niet promoveren tot admin. Ook ben ik van mening dat elke wiki enkele bureaucraten moet hebben en de Nederlandse wiki heeft nu alleen de oorspronkelijke oprichter als bureaucraat. Onze oprichter is Redge, maar hij is sinds 2005 niet meer actief aanwezig geweest. Uiteraard heb ik ook even de punten doorgenomen die wikia opgesteld heeft om te controleren of adoptie een mogelijkheid is. Ik ben van mening dat ik aan alle punten voldoe. --http://nl.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Gebruiker:Patricia Patricia :Hoi Patricia! Bedankt voor je interesse. Ten eerste wil ik even zeggen dat jij en de community geweldig werk verricht hebben op de wiki! Ik heb je de bureaucraat rechten gegeven. Mark (talk) okt 30, 2011 14:12 (UTC) : Hallo Mark! Bedankt voor het compliment en de bureaucraat rechten. Live long and prosper, --http://nl.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Gebruiker:Patricia Patricia Lady Gaga Wiki (afgewezen) Hallo! Ik zou graag http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Gagapedia in het Nederlands maken, want deze bestaat alleen maar in Engels en andere talen. —TeamGreenstar (overleg • bijdragen) vergat zijn boodschap te ondertekenen }|}}. :Er bestaat al wel een nl.ladygaga wiki, hoewel deze niet echt actief is. Je kan die wiki adopteren als je wil :) - Tjcool007 (Overleg) okt 30, 2011 12:32 (UTC) ::Hoi TeamGreenstar! Bedankt voor je interesse in de Lady Gaga wiki. Maar helaas ben ik alleen bevoegd om op Nederlandse wiki's rechten uit te delen. Zou je hier hetzelfde verzoek (in het Engels) kunnen achterlaten? Bedankt, Mark (talk) okt 30, 2011 14:13 (UTC) Nederlandse Huntik wikia (geaccepteerd) Hallo, ik ben quilafa en ik zou graag de Nederlandse Huntik wikia willen adopteren de laatste bewerking door een andere gebruiker was op 23 augustus 2009 (die anonieme bijdrager was ik). Ik voldoe mogelijk niet aan de eisen want ik ben administrator geworden op de engelse huntik wikia op 16 december, maar omdat op deze wikia veel moet gebeuren en omdat er maar 27 (onvertaalde in engels en met foute naam) artickelen zijn, zou ik me graag willen opnemen voor adoptie. Ik heb slechts een paar bewerkingen gedaan (waarvan een paar op mijn anonieme account waren, ik was ongemerkt uitgelogd) en geen pagina's aan gemaakt (wel een sjabloon), maar op de engelse ben ik administrator en heb ik rond de 1000 bewerkingen gedaan en behoorlijk wat pagina's aangemaakt en verbeterd. Ik heb nog niets aan het bouw je de gemeenschap op artickel gedaan omdat er nog ongeloofelijk moet gebeuren. Er zijn ook fanon artickelen op de wikia (artickelen bedacht door fans) dit ik graag wil verwijderen. Er moet ook veel worden gedaan aan de opmaak enzovoorts. Met vriendelijke groet -- [http://gemeenschap.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Quilafa'QUILAFA'] Overleg dec 23, 2011 15:48 (UTC) :Dag Quifala. Zou je eerst wat meer bewerkingen willen maken? Laat over een paar dagen hier een berichtje achter, en dan zal ik het heroverwegen :). Mark (talk) dec 23, 2011 23:37 (UTC) Elder Scrolls wiki (geaccepteerd) Bij deze wil ik graag een aanvraag doen om de Elder Scrolls wiki te adopteren Net als de vorige keer (de Fallout wiki) vrees ik dat ik een beetje bewerkingen op de wiki heb, maar toch hoop ik dat ik de rechten al krijg. Er is immers nog niets (maar dan ook absoluut niets) op de wiki en het is handiger om met administratorrechten te kunnen beginnen (MediaWiki pagina's en zo). Als ik de rechten nu nog niet zou krijgen, geen probleem, dan zorg ik er voor dat ik meer bewerkingen heb en vraag ik het later nog eens aan. Maar aangezien ik de Fallout wiki al vrij snel mocht adopteren en aangezien die wiki nog steeds bestaat, denk ik niet dat ik het zo slecht zou doen. Xsdvd - dec 31, 2011 16:10 (UTC) :Ik heb je de rechten gegeven! Houd vol zo! Mark (talk) jan 5, 2012 19:02 (UTC) Wolfenstein Wiki Hallo, ik ben Gebruiker:Elecbullet, en ik wil graag het Nederlandse Wolfenstein Wiki overnemen. Ik ben een Beheerder en Bureaucrat op de Engelse Wolfenstein Wiki, met 3,500 edits (hoogste gebruiker). Ik ben ook Beheerder op het Spaanse, Poolse, Chinese en traditioneel Chinese Wolfenstein Wiki’s. Ik spreek geen Nederlands, maar ik was ook niet van plan om op die manier iets toe te voegen. Wat ik wel van plan ben, is het forum aantrekkelijker maken om meer Nederlandse gebruikers aan te trekken, waarvan ik dan een paar Administrator zou kunnen maken, als ze zich betrouwbaar bewijzen. Om het forum aantrekkelijker te maken, wil ik gave Wikia en Monobook skins toevoegen, die ik zelf heb geschreven in CSS voor de Engelse Wikin (voorbeeld: Wikia, Monobook). Ik heb al de Nederlandse wiki taal gebonden aan de Engelse en andere Wiki’s. De huidige Beheerder is al inactief sinds 2 augustus, 2012 en heeft al voor een week niet gereageerd op mijn mailtjes, waarin ik vroeg om Beheerders rechten. Hij is de ENIGE gebruiker naast mij, en een ander persoon die alleen wat heeft gedaan op zijn praat pagina. Ik denk dat ik mijn ervaring op de Engelse wiki goed kan gebruiken om de Nederlandse wiki goed te onderhouden, en in ieder geval, zal de situatie erop verbeteren. Hartstikke bedankt voor het overwegen! Elecbullet (overleg) 20 okt 2012 15:44 (UTC)A laat maar Elecbullet (overleg) 21 okt 2012 17:05 (UTC) English Hello, I am User:Elecbullet, and I would like to adopt the Dutch Wolfenstein Wiki. I am an Administrator and Bureaucrat on the English Wolfenstein Wiki, with 3,500 edits (the top user). I am also an Administrator on the Spanish, Polish, Chinese, and Traditional Chinese Wolfenstein Wikis. I can't speak Dutch, but I don't plan on really contributing in that way. Rather, I would work to make the wiki more appealing, so that it could attract Dutch users, to whom I could pass the Administrator status if they prove themselves adequate. I would make the wiki more appealing by applying cool Wikia and Monobook skins, which I hand-wrote in CSS for the English wiki (See for yourself: Wikia, Monobook). I have already language-linked the Dutch wiki to the English wiki and all others. The current administrator has been inactive since August 2, 2012 and has not responded in a week to my message asking for administrator status. He was the ONLY user besides me and one other guy who only worked on his talk page I believe that I could use my experience from the English wiki to effectively maintain the Dutch wiki, and in any case, it'll be an improvement over the current situation. Thank you for considering my offer! Elecbullet (overleg) 20 okt 2012 15:44 (UTC) I withdraw my request. The admin randomly appeared and made me an administrator myself. Elecbullet (overleg) 21 okt 2012 17:05 (UTC) Winx Club Wiki Hallo, Ik zou graag deze wiki adopteren -> www.nl.winxclub.wikia.com . Op deze wiki is al een een paar maanden inactief geweest door de beheerders, en ik ben de enigste die er nog iets doet maar ik zou graag het willen adopteren zodat ik nog meer kan veranderen. Ierana (overleg) 25 dec 2012 15:30 (UTC) Ierana SpongeBob Wiki Ik zou graag admin & bureaucraat rechten krijgen op de SpongeBob Wiki. De oprichter en enigste admin is al bijna twee jaar niet actief geweest op de Wiki. Ikzelf ben er al zo'n 7 maanden actief. Ik kan alleen niet erg veel beginnen zonder administrator rechten. Ik ben bijna dagelijks actief op Wikia en erg goed met Wikia code. :Winston (Overleg) ~ 3 jan 2013 20:57 (UTC) w:c:nl.Eindhoven Omdat ik de mensen wil laten zien wat er zo speciaal is aan Eindhoven en mensen ook wil laten bijdragen aan deze pagina. Ook wil ik mensen die naar Eindhoven komen voor vakantie een soortvan reisgids.. nl.assassinscreed.wikia.com Ik wou graag de admin rechten krijgen voor de NL Assassin's Creed wiki ik ben al een hele tijd bezig met bewerken en vindt dat ik samen met Ooezio de wiki nieuwe leven hebben ingeblazen. Dus ik wou graag de admin rechten voor deze wiki. Mike 110 Wikiantwoorden Ik ben Admin op Wikiantwoorden, maar in m'n eentje kan ik niet alle vragen controleren. Zou ik de wiki mogen adopteren of bureaucraat worden om andere admins te kunnen benoemen? B®¥@N (overleg) 17 jun 2013 10:16 (UTC) :Er zijn op dit moment 59946 pagina's, van waar ongeveer 80% onzinnige vragen of spam zijn. dit kan ik niet alleen oplossen. Er zullen meer admins moeten komen, of er moet een bot gebruikt worden om het op te schonen. B®¥@N (overleg) 24 jul 2015 20:06 (UTC) Nederlandse Huntik wiki (geaccepteerd) Hallo, ik ben quilafa, ik vroeg eerder of ik de Nederlandse Huntik wikia zou mogen adopteren. Echter, had ik het druk in die periode en vergat ik het eigenlijk. Recent vroegen leden van de engelse Huntik wiki, of ik het misschien nu zou kunnen adopteren, want ze willen een paar goede interwiki's hebben. Om te beginnen had ik, de Brahe pagina gemaakt, maar hij is momenteel nog niet helemaal af. Op de engelse heb ik nu bijna 5000 bewerkingen en op de nederlandse ruim 100 (en op de Poolse 11 maar die waren wanwegen de interwiki). Zoals ik eerder had gezecht zijn er ook fanon artickelen op de wikia (artickelen bedacht door fans) dit ik graag wil verwijderen. Er moet ook veel worden gedaan aan de opmaak enzovoorts. Met vriendelijke groet Nederlandse Victorious wiki Hallo, ik ben jantje132 en ik zou graag de nederlandse victorious wiki willen adopteren de laatste wijziging die geen vandalisme was is op 26 mei 2013 gemaakt. En de laatste wijziging van de admin was 5 februari 2012. Ik ben in de afleveringen gids aan het werk gegaan en wil nu verder gaan met de afleveringen alleen ik denk dat de navigatie op de site beter kan.Jantje132 oct 16 , 2013 8:50 (UTC) Administratorrechten op Wikianswers Zou ik admin op antwoorden.wikia.com kunnen worden? Monkaap (overleg) 18 dec 2013 12:05 (UTC) :Hoi, Monkaap! :Het spijt me, maar als ik naar de lijst admins kijk, zie ik dat er nog enkele actief zijn. Zoals bovenaan op deze pagina staat, kan je geen wiki adopteren als die nog actieve administrators heeft. Heb je al geprobeerd hen een berichtje te laten? :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年12月30日、04:05:03 F.C. De Kampioenen Wiki Ik zou graag F.C. De Kampioenen Wiki willen adopteren. De administrator van deze wiki is sinds november 2014 niet meer actief geweest en het voorbije jaar zijn er nauwelijks bewerkingen gedaan. Ik ben recentelijk weer actief op deze wiki en ik zou deze graag verder willen onderhouden en dingen aanpassen die een normale gebruiker niet kan. Er moet nog héél veel gebeuren en het zou zonde zijn als deze wiki doodbloeit. Ik weet dat er geen nl. voor de URL staat, maar de wiki is wel volledig nederlandstalig en bij de Engelse adoptiedienst hebben ze me naar hier doorverwezen. Dus ik hoop dat dat geen probleem vormt. P.S. Van 26 juli tot ongeveer 5 augustus ben in niet bereikbaar voor eventueel verdere uitleg. omdat ik dan op vakantie ben, waardoor ik niet vaak op Internet kan. Maar vanaf 5 augustus ben ik weer bereikbaar en kan me volledig richten op de wiki! BrTy98 (overleg) 24 jul 2015 17:02 (UTC) :Hallo BrTy98, ik heb je de rechten gegeven. Succes met de wiki! — Flightmare (talk) 27 jul 2015 15:33 (UTC) Categorie:Adopteer een Wiki Categorie:Aanvragen